Marvel Battle Royale
Marvel Battle Royale is a Death Battle by The Irish VS Writer Description SEASON 1 EPISODE 7! MARVEL! Ever since I started VS Debating I have always wanted to do this match and now I am gonna settle it in a Death Battle! Which Marvel Moscot is gonna come out on top? Intro (Death Battle-Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Comic Books have been around for many Decades, In fact, that actual first comic was released back in 1837, 182 Years Ago! But the industry as we know it today wasn't created until the 1960's when Marvel Comics made their empire, making Comic Heroes as relatable as they are today. Boomstick: Yeah, But they didn't become as popular as they are today if they didn't have some of the most popular heroes in history! And we're gonna make them fight! Wiz: Spider-Man - The Wall Crawler and Protector of New York! Boomstick: Wolverine - The Weapon X Experiment turned X-Man! Wiz: Iron Man - The Golden Avenger! Boomstick: And Captain America - The Hero of World War 2! ' ''Wiz: Now these characters have been in many comics and movies so today we are gonna make sure there is no debate after this, So we will include their basic weaponry in this battle, So Iron Man will only have his base armour and everyone else will only have their normal weapons. '''Boomstick: Enough of the talkin' let's get end this debate we have been planning to do since we got started, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle! '' Spider-Man (Spider-Man 1 Theme) ''Wiz: Peter Parker was once an ordinary teenager, He was bullied like any other kid and he tried to get girls except he was a genius! Boomstick: That was until one day, Peter and his class went on a field trip to Oscorp. There he was bitten by a Radioactive Spider and given amazing powers of Spiders, Now Peter had a choice whether to use these powers for good or use them to make money, Which one do you think he went for. Wiz: Peter decided to use his powers to wrestle and it went quite well for him, He became a success as any man who tried to battle against him were left on the floor. Boomstick: But after one of the matches he let a man who was robing the Manager run away instead of stopping him, but when he got home he realized that his Uncle Ben was dead. Wiz: Like a normal person, Spidey was quite angry and decided to follow the man who killed his Uncle when he beat the man he realized that he was the same man that he let go, He was obviously distraught and felt immense guilt for basically letting his Father Figure die. Boomstick: But He remembered Uncle Ben's advice... "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility!" Wiz: And so Peter's days of being selfish were over and he decided to use his powers to help people, He became The Super Hero, Spider-Man! (Spider-Man PS4 Theme) Boomstick: Speaking of powers, Spider-Man's has quite a lot of iconic powers such as his Wall Crawling which allows him to climb up walls, Thanks to tiny little hairs on each of his fingertips, Like Real Life Spiders! Wait how does he stick to walls when he wears gloves? Wiz: Yeah...Don't Ask...Anyway, Spider-Man can also heal a little bit, While not on the levels of Deadpool. He still does have a regeneration that allows him to come back from serious injuries that would deffo kill a normal human within a couple of hours! He has even been shown to get beaten the shit out of by two Phoenix Force Powered X-Men and was fine within a couple of hours. Boomstick: Spidey's also a really skilled acrobat, As he is known for his ability to flip through the air and dodge extremely quick attacks such as lightning from Electro, He's so good that he has navigated through trap rooms way more times than I can count! Wiz: Probably not much. Boomstick: Wiz, I think It's time we have a Death Battle! Wiz: (Laughs Nervously) Em...If he doesn't feel like fighting, Spider-Man can always sneak up on his opponents and knock them out with no effort! Like Batman! Boomstick: Batman? Spidey can do it way better since he Yanno? Snuck up on Wolverine! Wiz: Pete is also a really good Martial Artist as he can keep up with Marvel's Greatest Martial Artists like Iron Fist, And he even created his own Martial Art...The Way of the Spider! Boomstick: Seriously...That's the best he could come up with... Wiz: I think it's alright, anyway, This martial art uses his bullying experiences, his superhuman capabilities, his mastery of acrobatics, concepts from his training with Captain America and his training from Shang-Chi, This utilizes up close and personal combat, striking nerve clusters and pressure points with spider strength and spider speed, So basically don't laugh this off. Boomstick: Yeah Fair Point! Spider-Man's best power though is his Mark of Kaine where he uses his Wall Crawling to basically RIP THE FUCKING FACE OFF HIS OPPONENT! Wiz: That's fucking disgusting! Em...yes Spider-Man does have all these powers but he wouldn't be who he was without his weapons such as his iconic Web Shooter, which as you can guess can shoot out Webs but he can use it more creatively as he has made weapons with his webs... Boomstick: And he can tear large chunks out of the ground. Wiz: He also has his Spider-Tracers which he uses to track down criminals if he gets the shit kicked out of him so he can chase these foes later. Boomstick: But Spidey has his Spider-Armour Mark 4. Now, this thing is a beauty! Not only does it look more kick-ass than his original, But it also is bulletproof and laser proof to the point where they bounce right off him, And this thing has Concrete Webbing, Taser Webbing which he calls Bug Zappers and Expanding Web-Foam, webbing that becomes foam once it comes out of the web-cartridge. Wiz: Despite his big mouth, Spider-Man does have his flaws. With enough danger, his Spider-Sense can cause extreme pain in his head to a point where he could be left open and let's be honest, He has the worst luck in Comic Book History! Like it's insane! Boomstick: Even with all this, With a team of gods, large green monsters who can lift up entire Buildings and Russian Spies who are like James Bond. For the Avengers to call a kid from Brooklyn to help them, It truly shows just how skilled and respected Spider-Man is in the Super-Human Community! (Captain America and his team look up to see Spider-Man flipping over them before he landed) Spider-Man: Hey Everyone! Wolverine (Quiet) Wiz: Over the past couple of hundred years many people have decided to use a scapegoat for all their problems from not white people, to Jewish people, But one of these races of people stuck as being hated by the general public to this day, The Super-Powered people named The Mutants! Boomstick: The Mutants were born with many abilities and were believed to be the next stage of human evolution and for some reason instead of embracing them with open arms they decided to basically shove their faces into the dirt. 1960's Social Commentary! Wiz: That's Marvel Comics for ya, Spreading a positive message by showing just how stupid we are! Anyway, The Mutant Charles Xavier had enough of this and creates a Super Hero team to show Mutants that they should be proud of who they are and in behind the scenes, Charles tried to influence the world government that Mutants deserve their own rights and should be treated like humans. Boomstick: Let's get back to the X-Men, There are many members in this team. From men who fire lasers out of their eyes to blue devil-men. But the most popular member of this team is The Wolverine! Wiz: You know all that talk I went on about at the start? Well, Logan was alive the whole time as he is about 200 Years Old, And for most of his life, he travelled around the country and fought in all the wars that you learn about in History Class! Boomstick: Hell, He even fought alongside Captain America! Wait...why would he fight a guy who fought with in World War 2? Wiz: Reasons. Logan eventually was kidnapped by Weapon X, Where he was experimented with like as if he was a human guinea pig! But their main point was to change his skeleton from normal bones into Metal Bones, Specifically Adamantium Bones! Boomstick: While that may be cool he decided "Nah this gaf is shite!" and escaped the building, But one day he was invited to join the X-Men team! Wiz: We are kinda skimming through Wolverine's origin because it is way too long for us to explain! Anyway, Let's go through all of what Wolverine has! (X-Men Anime Intro) Boomstick: Before we talk about what Wolverine has on the outside, but we first have to discuss what he has inside: his Adamantium Skeleton. Adamantium itself is one of the strongest metals in the entire Marvel Universe, Which is why he can tank being shot in the forehead point blank. Twice - and it can even weigh down his punches and kicks to make them stronger! Wiz: It's not just his bones that were dipped in that metal, but also his most identifiable trait: His Claws! These blade knuckles are insanely powerful and can cut through nearly any solid object except Adamantium, even Thanos' skin and muscle! Boomstick: And Thanos is one tough son of a bitch, Anyway, It's not just Thanos' skin he's cut through but also The Thing's rocky skin and also The Fucking Hulks! These little puppies can easily slice and eviscerate flesh and bone with ease. Wiz: But Wolverine's other most identifiable ability is his Healing Factor which is easily one of the most potent in the entire Marvel Universe, This power is where most of all of Wolverine's greatest durability feats have come from. From being torn in half by the Hulk to being in the middle of a Nuclear Explosion which was so powerful that it incinerated all of his skin, leaving only his skeleton. Boomstick: Fuck this guy is one tough son of a bitch! Wiz: You have no idea! Anyway, Wolverine is also really tough in the mind thanks to his Telepathic Resistance to the point where he can fight against attacks from Emma Frost. Boomstick: Wolverine is highly skilled in wetworks and has vast experience in infiltration and stealth, which is partially gained from his time in the CIA, Yes. This fucker was in the CIA! As you do, Anyway, He's so good at sneaking that he disappeared from Nightcrawler's sight even when he was being directly looked at, again doubt Batman could do that! Wiz: We really are giving Batman some shade this episode aren't we? Oh well, Wolverine has the ability to see vast distances with complete clarity and even hear the most subtle of noises, His acute senses that are many times greater than that of a human being and even surpass that of most animals on Earth. Boomstick: You know you're good at sniffing when Daredevil of all people admits that his sense of smell isn't as good as yours! Yanno same guy who can tell the number of bullets left in a gun just by smelling?! Wiz: But when all his tactics, martial arts abilities and his sword fighting capabilities aren't enough, Logan won't even think before using his Berserker Rage, This ability reduces his feeling of pain and floods his body with adrenaline to a point where he becomes as savage as a rabid dog! Wolverine is seen defeating Neuron in his berserker state. Beast: My stars... Wolverine then tosses Neuron to the side and starts repeatedly stabbing him. Boomstick: Yeesh! Hate to see this fucker in a line! Anyway, He isn't perfect even with all these abilities. Thanks to his weight he can't really swim which is a problem since one of the only ways to kill him, is to drown him along with cutting his head off or fucking up his spine! Wiz: Even with all these weaknesses, Logan through and through is a soldier and he is one determined one, With his extended life expectancy he's fought hundreds of people and he's always come up on top, And to be honest I feel bad for those poor son's of Bitches who have to go against him. Wolverine bashes his opponent in the face as a crowd of people shout in excitement. This attack sent the opponent flying before he stumbled forward, Wolverine capitalised with a headbutt sending the man to the floor knocked out! Iron Man (Iron Man Main Theme) Wiz: In this world, there are people that work hard to gain enough smarts to start their own company and get rich and live their lives in happiness...and then there are people like Tony Stark who got all that from the start! Boomstick: Yeah he kinda seems like that asshole with the fake hair. Wiz: Yeah kinda like him, Anyway, From his early years, It was clear that Stark was a genius, At age 19 he graduated from MIT with top honours, and a Physics and Engineering double major! But not long after things went downhill since his parents Howard and Maria died in a car crash! Boomstick: But don't worry Tony inherited their Multi-Billion Dollar company, and he decided to spend most of it by living a life of booze and models...I like this guys style! Wiz: After Tony decided to change his company into making stronger and smarter weapons it was quite sure that he would be a target of an attack, this made it more obvious for Tony to not go to Afghanistan but instead he decided to go and well it didn't go too well (Show scene of Tony being blown up by his own missile) Boomstick: Ha! Now that is embarrassing, getting blown up by your own bomb! Wiz: Luckily Stark lived, However, The Bad News was that he was captured by a terrorist group that went by the name of The Ten Rings, Who had two options for Tony. Construct weapons for them, or, Be Left to die from the shrapnel in his chest. Boomstick: I think you can guess which one he went for, Except Stark decided to do something else, He Built weapons for them ''and ''a badass armour to kill them all! Wiz: Quite a smart decision if you ask me! Boomstick: Damn Right it is! Anyway, After a while, Stark finished making the suit and basically kicked the shit out of the Terrorists and flew out of their base and returned back to America. Wiz: Well flew out is not exactly accurate but whatever, As soon as Tony returned home he realised just how horrific weapon building was as it could go to the wrong hands! And then he decided to build himself an armour to make himself a Human-Weapon! Boomstick: From that day on Tony changed his name to...The Iron Man! (Driving with The Top Down) Wiz: The Iron Man suits are numerous. But all these armours have the basic tools. Such as Missiles, Shoulder Mounted Darts, an EMP and Repulsor Blasts, Which are compact lasers that are fired from his palms, These blasts are strong enough to harm Thanos! Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: The Repulsor Blasts are drawn from his Arc Reactor If you wanna know how it works, well the chest fires negatively-charged muons as a concussive energy attack. '' '''Boomstick: But those Bitchy, Thanos hurting blasts are trumped by Iron Man's best feature in his suits...UNI-BEAM!' Wiz: All these features combine into one Walking-Talking Weapon, But why don't we talk about his strongest and most popular Suits! Boomstick: Why Not? Sounds Good. The Main Suit that Iron Man uses nowadays is the Iron Man Armor Model 13, Which is pretty god damn fast surprisingly, Hell this thing flew from Pluto to the other side of the Sun in 2 Minutes with Thor, How fast is that Wiz? Wiz: Ah nothing much, Just about 103 Times the Speed of Light... Boomstick: Holy Shit! And that's his base armour and that was fucking ages ago, I doubt Tony wouldn't make the suit faster. Wiz: The Silver Centurion, May just look like the regular Iron Man suit, It is quite a lot different. It contains enhanced repulsor rays, a new Unibeam, Several different laser weapons, A Tractor Beam and A Energy Blade. Calling the Silver Centurion a walking armoury is definitely an understatement. Boomstick: The Stealth Suit Version 3 is provided with holographic disguises, reflective armour and several non-lethal weapons systems. Much like the other stealth-based suits, the Mark XLIII doesn’t feature much in the way of traditional weaponry, and its repulsors are noticeably weaker than normal ' ''Wiz: The Extremis Suit is basically a suit that is inside the hollow of his bones that he can activate at will, Which allows him to hack into any electrical systems all over the world and it can keep up with somebody who has been infected with The Extremis Virus, It also can predict his opponents next move. '''Boomstick: Yeesh! Imagine how annoying that would be! Wiz: Iron Man has loads of other stuff such as The Nano Spite Clouds which can shut down his opponent's lungs, He can cloak himself to the point that he can stay hidden from Spider-Man, He has Sonic Blasts that nearly took down and killed Juggernaut without his armour, And finally he has Advanced Shields which are so strong that it can tank being hit by a Nuclear Bomb, To make this more impressive this bomb contained a material even more radioactive than Uranium, Phlogiston. Boomstick: Where the fuck was Iron Man during Chernobyl? Wiz: That being said, for all their power, the Iron Man suits are hardly flawless. They are known to power down in important situations making Tony helpless. Boomstick: Tony himself can make some pretty rash decisions have gotten him in trouble such as the fact that he was responsible for 2 Civil Wars in the Marvel Universe, He usually pushes his Suits to their limits, But still even with all that Tony truly is the example of Human nature, Getting smarter and getting more equipment and that is why he is one of Marvel's most popular heroes. Iron Man dodges a missile from a tank, aims and fires another at it, then walks away as it explodes. Captain America (Captain America) Wiz: The Years of 1939 and 1945 were paved by the biggest conflict in Human history, Where the German Army and it's allies battled against The Russians, The English and The Americans to spread their incredibly racist and incredibly idiotic beliefs Boomstick: It was a pretty small event you may have not heard of it, it was called WORLD WAR FUCKING 2! ' ''Wiz: But the American Army had their greatest weapon a 6 foot 2 symbol of American pride and Anti-Nazism that goes by the subtle name...Captain America 'Boomstick: U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! ' Wiz: Okay...anyway, Captain America wasn't always the star spangling Avenger, before getting into the war his original name was Steve Rogers. '''Boomstick: Steve was born to an Irishman named Joseph Rogers and his wife Sarah Rogers, Soon afterwards The two emigrated to America where they settled down and gave birth to Steve. W. But sadly this happiness didn't last too long since Joseph lost his job and could not find any work. He turned to the hooch, becoming an alcoholic, and began abusing both Steve and Sarah. Boomstick: Hey, that sounds like Grand Papi Boomstick! Wiz: Jesus...em..., When 1939 came along Steve was one of the only young boys who actually wanted to fight in the war but sadly he couldn't due to many physical conditions along with him looking like a Starving man! Boomstick: After a while, his determination paid off since he got the opportunity to test out an untested super soldier serum which would turn him into a well...a super soldier. Wiz: Surprisingly this worked and turned Steve into the icon of America Captain America. Boomstick: Steve really was doing well in the war hell the German army needed to make the Hydra Army just to stand a chance, and he even got himself a nice piece of ass! Wiz: This all went wrong when he and his sidekick Bucky were trying to stop a bomb-loaded drone-plane, launched by Baron Zemo, when the plane exploded, it appeared that Bucky died but was certain was that it threw Steve into the icy Arctic waters of the English Channel this froze him for decades and somehow didn't die. Boomstick: Decades Later Namor found Steve's frozen body and basically hurled it into the surface in anger, the Avengers found him and basically said "You're the Leader of the Avengers" Wiz: Well not exactly since he did try and fight back but eventually he became friends with the Avengers and even became their leader. Boomstick: Close enough! (Marvel vs Capcom 3 Theme) Wiz: Cap has got quite a lot physically but he has got a lot of equipment in his Utility Belt...Yes, he has a Utility Belt. Anyway, they contain mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit holding tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band-aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins, military cable, smoke grenades, lock picks, grenades, and several other materials. Boomstick: Steve also has his iconic American uniform which is more than just Uncle Sam in body armour, but that's far from the truth as it is a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of Kevlar, Nomex and lightweight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks ' ''Wiz: But all these weapons are nothing compared to his iconic shield, it's made out of Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium which makes it near indestructible, it's so strong that it tanked hits from Odin force Thor without a scratch! and even cut the head off of The Hulk! '''Boomstick: He's also not just a pretty face since he has a genius level intellect since he knew he was getting ambushed after noticing small details that no other human would notice. Wiz: Steve's greatest attribute though is his Bravery and Leadership, he never gives up even when things are pretty bad which means he is great at getting his team ready for a fight and leading them into battle! Boomstick: As we mentioned before Steve can "see faster" and he has a healing factor, which is pretty great since he regenerated from a bullet to the head. Wiz: Oh and he can't get drunk! Boomstick: Wait What! that poor man how does he get past Christmas? W. But sadly Steve isn't perfect his shield isn't indestructible since it can get destroyed by powerful gods and when it does he's pretty much screwed! Boomstick: And he can die by bullets even with his uniform if you shoot him in the chin or the eye. Wiz: But still even with all these flaws Captain America is still an inspiration to his team and a great leader, and if you mess with him you better start running. Captain America:' We must all live in the real world... and sometimes that world can be pretty grim. But it is the American Dream... the hope... that makes the reality worth living. In the early 1940s, I made a personal pledge to uphold the Dream... And as long as the Dream remains even partially unfulfilled, I cannot abandon it!'' Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, We've run the data through all possibilities! '''Boomstick: It's time...FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Battle New York City (Neutral) The battle had raged on for hours. Most of the Avengers were dead but four remained Wolverine, Spider-Man, Captain America and Iron Man. While the hordes of enemies swarmed the four men in an attempt to take over the planet but it was futile as they were sent to the floor like Dominoes. Finally, Only one remained, Thanos, the Mad Titan sporting his newly equipped Infinity Gauntlet. "Pathetic!" Thanos smirked as he swatted away an attack from Wolverine. Thanos laughed but soon he was silenced as his leg was cut open by the healing X-Man. "Don't count me down yet!" Wolverine growled as he stabbed himself upwards, Thanos' injuries throughout the battle had weakened him and made him weaker than usual. Spider-Man swung behind the Titan and restrained him with a web. Iron-Man capitalised with a Uni-Beam to the back blowing a hole through The Titan's chest before he fell to the floor dead without a second thought. (An Elysian Tail) "We did it team!" Captain America shouted in excitement as he ran up the battlefield and up to the Gauntlet. "With this power, we can do any..." He tried to say before he was interrupted by Iron Man getting in Steve's way and collecting the stones himself. "No. Steve I don't trust you with these!" Iron Man shouted as he held the glove underneath his armpit. "Tony this isn't the time!" Cap tried to interject but he was silenced with, "Steve, You recently were controlled by Hydra and I don't wanna take the chance that you are gonna use this power for evil!" Tony said as he prepared to fly away, Wolverine though stopped him by grabbing his calf. Iron Man looked down in anger before Wolverine growled: "No way Stark, You're arrogance has caused more than enough damage to the world! I'll take that Gauntlet out of your cold dead hands if I have to!" Iron Man scoffed as he landed in front of The X-Man "I can trust you even less than Cap over there! You are a murderer who has killed hundreds of people over the years so you're morals are completely off!" Iron Man retorted as he got into Wolverine's face, Nearly making him swing only for Spider-Man to split them up. "Guys stop, We can't be fighting, Look Around all these people have died just because of these things, We need to bring them back to life!" Spider-Man pleaded but it only met death's ears as Iron Man walked back up to Wolverine and glared. "Pete, How do you know that these two won't backstab you?" Stark said, That question alone completely destroyed Spider-Man making him realise how he can't trust anyone. THWIP! Suddenly, Spider-Man webbed the Gauntlet towards himself, "I can't trust any of you!" He said in sadness as he attempted to swing away only to be sent crashing to the floor with a left hook to the back of the head. Spider-Man rolled only to see that his attacker was Iron Man. "I'm sorry kid. But I'm the only one who can do this!" Iron Man whimpered as he finally got into a battle stance, The other two followed suit. This time, the atmosphere between the three saw them all view one another as rivals. "Well, There's only one way to settle it!" Spider-Man declared as he got into a stance. "Rrrr, I'm gonna get that even if it means I have to kill all of you!" Wolverine growled. "Good to know Logan!" Iron Man quipped as he launched himself into the air at top speeds until he was hundreds of feet above his impressed opponents. FIGHT! (Man of Steel - Put it on Loop) Once Iron Man was high enough he sent a flurry of missiles towards the three men's way. Spider-Man swung away from the scene, Cap jumped away just in time. But Wolverine wasn't quick enough as he was suddenly engulfed by the fiery flames making him shout in agony as his skin began to get burned off of his muscles and bones. When the explosion died down, Wolverine was pissed. As he charged towards the landing Spider-Man and attempted to cut the poor man's head off of his shoulders. Spider-Man though was quick as he leapt off his feet and landed on his hands, Avoiding The X-Man's assault. Wolverine attempted to attack Pete with another swipe before he was suddenly sent crashing onto the floor by Captain America's shield. Steve followed the assault with a bash to the head with his shield, Wolverine shouted in agony as he stumbled before he was hit again by Spider-Man with a spinning kick to the face sending him through the window of an already destroyed shop. Cap attempted to assault The Web Warrior but he was denied with a lunging left hook. The Defenceless Cap was left open to a swing kick to the chest sending him flying backwards into a wall, Iron Man landed onto the floor and charged towards The Wall Crawler. "Oh, Shit!" Spider-Man cried as he ducked underneath the strike and rolled away. Iron Man followed after Spider-Man and finally landed a good left hook to Pete's head. Iron Man continued bashing Parker with a flurry of deadly punches all over his body before he finally sent him crashing onto the floor with a left hook. (Luminous Forest) Cap was back to his regular stance as he grabbed a handful of grenades and flung them towards Iron Man's way. Tony covered his face with his arms as the explosions made him flinch due to the force, Distracting him long enough for a shield strike to the face making him flinch in pain. "Enough Stark!" Captain America shouted as he smashed his shield into Iron Man's chest and face before he finally sent The Golden Avenger flying upwards with a jumping strike. Iron Man had no time to react before he was hit again and again. Finally, Iron Man was sent crashing to the floor with a spinning heel kick. Captain America landed on the floor as he was the only man standing, He looked around the place for any remaining fighter but alas they were all on the floor; Almost. All of them, Wolverine charged forward roaring like a rabid animal before he leapt at the Avenger like a Lioness looking for its dinner - Steve turned all the way before he raised his shield to protect himself against Wolverine's assault. Wolverine really wasn't lucky in this fight as he was bashed in the chin with an uppercut. (Portals) Wolverine though wasn't done this time as he stumbled and recovered quickly before he shouted and took a slash towards Captain America's arm - Cap didn't realise Wolverine's tactic before it was too late as his arm was nearly slashed right off making him shout in agony as he dropped his weapon in agony. Wolverine attempted to attack further before he was suddenly stopped by Captain America wrapping a Military Cable around his neck. Wolverine gagged in agony as he attempted to slash at Cap in an attempt to escape; Steve groaned in agony as his skin was cut multiple times by Wolverine's claws causing blood to squirt all over the place. But even with all this pain, Steve still kept his cool and tightened his grip. Just as Wolverine's face turned purple, Captain America finally released when he was suddenly stabbed right in his left lung making him shout in agony. Wolverine capitalised quickly as he took a swipe at Cap's chest causing a massive spurt of blood to come out of the Patriot's wound. Captain America stumbled in agony before his left arm was suddenly cut right off. Steve stumbled before he finally took a knee to Wolverine. Wolverine growled as he then began stabbing at Steve Rogers multiple times making him shout in agony with each strike as blood squirted out of his wound like in a Kill Bill movie. Captain America finally whimpered in agony as he finally slumped forward. (Stop Music) Captain America was finally finished off by one swipe to the throat, causing The American's head to fall right off his shoulders. The X-Man kicked Captain America's dead body letting it fall in a bloody heap. "WOLVERINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Spider-Man shouted in fear as Wolverine turned to him with a bloody smile almost like he enjoyed it - Before his eyes turned blood red. He has gone Berserker Mode. "You're Next Kid!" (Wonder Woman - BvS) Spider-Man could only muster a small whimper in fear before he was forced to side-step an incoming attack. Wolverine's growls echoed in Spider-Man's ears as he kept jumping away from the attacks. Wolverine's ferocity finally allowed him to land a hit on the Wall Crawler, Making him shout in agony as he leapt backwards like a wet cat. Spider-Man landed before he landed an uppercut right into Wolverine's chin. The next assault against The X-Man was quick and hard as each attack that would crack a skull open only left Wolverine stumbling. Spider-Man webbed Logan by his chest and began swinging him around as if he was nothing more than just a Tennis Ball. "See ya Later Logan!" Spider-Man shouted as he finally flung Wolverine into a wall cracking it behind him. Wolverine slammed onto the floor before he was suddenly tackled to the floor by Iron Man as soon as he stood. Iron Man began battering The X-Man with a flurry of punches to the head, Each one ripping a portion of Wolverine's skin right off of his skull. Iron Man though was relentless as he then flung Wolverine against that prementioned wall and began firing missiles and blasts of energy at the stunned Weapon X Experiment. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING STEVE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Iron Man shouted as he finished his combo with a Uni-Beam sending the wounded X-Man through the building. Wolverine shouted in agony as he skidded across the floor before he was suddenly cornered by Spider-Man and Iron Man. Logan stood back up as he spat on the floor and shouted "I AM GONNA KILL THE BOTH OF YOU! IF IT'S THE LAST THING THAT I DO!!" Wolverine took a swipe towards Iron Man's chest, nicking him. Wolverine rolled across the floor and leapt into the air and attempted to slash at Iron Man and Spider-Man's heads, only to meet air making him fall to the floor. Wolverine attempted to stand back up only to be tackled back to the ground by Spider-Man, Spidey then wrapped his hands around Logan's neck choking him, Wolverine attempted to escape from Spider-Man's grasp only for Peter to tighten his grip. "I'm done, Logan! IM DONE!!" Spider-Man shouted as suddenly his fingers wrapped underneath his skull before... CRACK! Spider-Man snapped Wolverine's neck making him fall limp on the floor as his eyes turned from animalistic rage to a look of fear and shock and rolled to the back of his head. Peter stood up on his feet confidently before he was suddenly punched in the head sending him flying, Before being sent onto the floor with a neck buckling kick to the torso. (Sniper Surrounded) Spidey punched himself from Iron-Man's grasp before he fired a web onto Iron Man's palm stopping him from firing a Repulsor Blast. Iron Man shouted in agony as he was sent flying onto the floor by a massive explosion that blew a chunk out of his arm. Spider-Man webbed towards Iron Man and threw a left hook into Tony's face making The Golden Avenger reel in agony. Iron Man had enough of this beating as he cloaked himself and flew away, Spider-Man had no time to react before he was hit by a flurry of blasts that sent him all different directions as he shouted in agony, Spider-Man landed to Iron Man's feet as his torn and burnt costume caused dust to flow into the air in the wind before he was suddenly grabbed by his arm. Spider-Man moved frantically to escape Iron Man's grasp, But Iron Man wasn't going to let go of Spider-Man as easily as he began charging his Uni-Beam causing Spider-Man's back to begin burning. "TONY DON'T DO THIS!" he shouted but it was too late... (Stop Music) Peter shouted in agony as the Uni-Beam had ripped through his frail body, Peter twitched in agony before he finally died as his body went limp. Iron Man finally let Spider-Man's body drop to the floor before he flew towards the Infinity Gauntlet and picked it up. "I'm sorry, I'll revive you all...I promise!" Tony said as he flew away. KO! Results (Theme of Iron Man) Boomstick: Wow that ruined my childhood! Wiz: While this match-up was very close with different variables that could have lead to each combatant to barely get the win, But Iron Man had just the arsenal and versatlity to get the win. Boomstick: Before we get into why let's go onto who would die first. Wiz: Captain America was the first person to go, Remember the way we said that each combatant could pull of the win? Well that's except Captain America! Sadly, The First Avenger was just outclassed in this battle, For one without his shield he was truly fucked as it allowed the other combatants to finish him off. Boomstick: And that was pretty easy for everyone else as they completely overpower Cap, allowing them to finish the Star Spangled Avenger off. Wiz: If you don't believe us then please keep listening, Iron Man is way too fast for Captain America for him to react as we mentioned in his fight against Iron Man he is way faster than light and thanks to his ability to predict all of Captain America's moves with the Extremis Armour made it easy for Tony to over power Cap. Boomstick: Wolverine would be able to it as well since thanks to his healing and durability he could just tank all the attacks and knock the Shield out of Cap's hands. Wiz: Spider-Man's speed and agility also made it easy for him to take down Cap, Sure Steve could fling his shield around the place, But Spider-Man's Spider Sense made it easy for him to dodge the shield and again knock it away and finish The Avenger off with a punch to the head! Boomstick: Sure, Steve has grenades but they're useless against his opponents. Wiz: Spider-Man could just throw them back at Steve, Iron Man could just dodge the grenade and fire his own and Wolverine could again tank the explosives. Boomstick: Wolverine was next to die thanks to Spider-Man and Iron Man having very reliable ways to kill The X-Man, Don't Believe us - Well Iron Man's repulsor blasts have been shown to incinerate Wolverine's skin, You may be thinking, But Wolverine survived being in a Nuke wouldn't he be able to tank a repulsor blast. Wiz: Well that is true, But in that feat we could see that Wolverine still had his brain remaining which could allow him to heal himself back to normal, But he did die by a Sentinal Blast that actually incinerated not only him but his brain was we could see when we looked into his Eye Holes! Boomstick: And Spider-Man has been shown that he could break Wolverine's neck? Wait what? If Adamantium can tank being hit by Thor how can Spider-Man hope to break it? Wiz: Well Simple, Because Thor was hitting a large area of Adamantium with his hammer while Spider-Man was holding onto Wolverine's neck specifically the part just underneath the bottom of Wolverine's skull which is specifically a very sensitive part in the human body, So basically Thor was hitting a large area while Spidey was holding onto a sensitive spot of the neck. Boomstick: And even if he can't Spider-Man has been shown that he can easily overpower Wolverine numerous times without too much effort! Wiz: Anyway, Why did Spider-Man die next despite his Strength and Speed? Well because Iron Man's arsenal and significant speed advantage left Spider-Man in a lot of trouble, Like no matter how strong Peter is, there is no stopping Iron Man from just bombarding Pete with a flurry of rockets. Boomstick: Even Spidey's Spider-Sense was just useless thanks to Tony's Cloaking Ability! In the end, Looks like Iron Man had his second Marvelous Victory! Wiz: The Winner is Iron Man! '' '' Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles